Legendary
by Trim59
Summary: I'm a pretty typical guy, and I have a pretty typical story. Guy meets girl, guy falls in love with girl, girl becomes guy's best friend. There's nothing special about me or my story...besides the whole "I'm a superhero" part. Tandre, Bade, Cabbie. Rated T for action violence and sexual themes. Premise is borrowed from the movie "Chronicle".
1. Bonfire

Andre was glad he wore a hooded sweater over his shirt. There were clear skies but temperatures were way lower than the average August night. Staring towards the bonfire, Andre zoned out as the crackling and soft whistling sound from the fire muffled the talking of the teenagers surrounding him. Usually, Andre was social and the life of the party. Andre wasn't typically introverted. Still, he was used to going to high school parties where he knew everyone. This party was populated by complete strangers and people he hadn't seen in years.

"Superstar," said a voice from Andre's right. Turning his head, Andre relaxed as he saw one of the only people at the party he knew well.

"What's good Troy," Andre said, turning his vision back towards the fire.

"A lot man," Troy replied, stopping momentarily to take a swing out of his plastic cup that contained off-brand rum and Diet Coke. "For starters, a handful of girls asking who that muscular, handsome dude I came to the party with is," Troy shot Andre a smirk and a nod.

"Good, I don't have to feel bad." Andre replied with his vision still transfixed on the fire. Honestly, it was less stressful than looking around the party and potentially making eye contact with someone he only vaguely remembered from elementary school or junior high.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

Looking at his friend, Andre explained, "I don't remember most of the people here man…some of the hot girls, and some of the guys from the football and basketball team….but that's about it."

"Yeah true," Troy replied, "But we're about to start senior year man. You left Webster for Hollywood Arts when you were a freshman…you haven't seen most of these people in three or four years."

"Yeah true," Andre replied with a nod as he mimicked his friends.

"What you drinking D.D.?" Troy questioned, putting in most of the effort to keep the conversation alive.

"Mountain Dew," Andre replied.

Taking another sip out of his mixed drink, Troy nodded his head. "You know, this party going to be going on for a couple hours. I mean…not everybody's here yet. One drink won't kill you. You'll be sober way before we head out."

"Yeah I know," Andre replied politely, knowing his friend was simply trying to be nice. "But I'm good man."

"Alright, alright," Troy replied as turned as stared towards the fire with Andre. Noticing someone staring in Andre and his direction, Troy tapped Andre on the shoulder.

"You might not remember everybody, but judging from the way that dude is mean-mugging you I think he remembers you."

"Huh?" Andre questioned. Troy pointed towards the direction of the man staring. The man didn't notice as he was now talking to a girl that was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Is that…is that Michael…" Andre started as he tried to think back.

"Michael Wilson? Yeah it is." Troy replied, adding details without urging. "Dude's a jerk…becomes starting running back last year and thinks he's the king of Webster. Hell, he was probably mean-mugging you because you were our running back in junior high."

"For real, I don't-"Andre began, doubting someone would hold a grudge from junior high school.

"For real," Troy replied, cutting Andre off. "Kind of takes away from his God complex when the guy who kept him on the bench in 8th grade is at the same party."

"Maybe," Andre said with a little chuckle.

"He is good though…a couple schools looking at him." Troy said. Once he made eye contact with Andre, Troy rolled his eyes. "Of course, we hear about that all the time in school. Michael's going to go to USC…UCLA is calling him all the time…blah blah blah…"

Again, Andre let out a short laugh.

"It's crap," Troy said, "All I know is he got a couple letters from Arizona State…no scholarship offers yet…but people already talking about how he's going to be in the NFL."

Andre rolled his head back on his shoulders. "I'm just saying…but you starting to sound a little jealous man."

"Jealous…jealous?" Troy exclaimed. Before continuing, he downed the remaining liquid in his cup and placed it on the ground. "No, not jealous…he good…I already said that…but you were better."

"Ahhh," Andre replied, finally understanding the meaning behind Troy's rant. His childhood friend still hadn't come fully to terms with him spurning athletic accomplishment for artistic pursuits. "Yeah man, I was better than him man…but that was junior high. Puberty happened…he got a lot bigger…probably got a lot faster…and stronger."

"Yeah okay," Troy said in a hurried voice, nodding his head. "Still, he isn't bigger than you…I know he isn't stronger than you…Mr. I bench press and squat a small car…and I've played enough pick-up games in the summer with you to know you just as good of an athlete!"

"Man," Andre said, trying to stop his rant.

"Except he spends all his time going to football camps and speed classes…meanwhile, you play guitar and piano. That's called natural ability. You could be way better than him…you are."

"Man," Andre repeated.

"I'm just saying," Troy said, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'm not saying you'd be the next Emmitt Smith…but I'm saying that you would get a scholarship."

"I'm not saying I'm going to be the next Usher," Andre replied, "But I'm saying I already got a scholarship…and I love music."

"Yeah, to a college that focuses on liberal arts." Troy replied, sadness evident in his voice. "That doesn't even have a football team."

Letting out a laugh, Andre wrapped his nearest hand around Troy's shoulders. "Come here man."

Troy wrapped his own arm around Andre. After the two males broke the hug, Troy reached down and picked up his empty. "You know though, I am proud of you man…for real."

"Ohhh great," Troy continued.

"What now?" Andre asked with a smirk, starting to get a feeling his friend didn't like a number of people at the party.

"Mike Green," Troy replied, motioning with his head. "You remember him?"

A light bulb immediately went off in Andre's head as he thought back to junior high school. "For once…I can agree with…" Andre's words fell off as he focused on the girl walking with Mike Green.

"My name's Mike Green," Troy started in a mocking tone. "I'm rich…and I treat everyone like I'm better than them…and somehow, I always get the hot girls."

"Tori?" Andre said out loud unintentionally. Once they got closer to the fire, Andre's fears were confirmed. Shaking his head, Andre downed the entirety of his drink.

"You…know her?" Troy questioned as he watched Andre's demeanor change.

"Yeah…" Andre said slowly.

Both teenagers watched as Mike Green placed his hand on Tori's back. Next, he whispered something in her ear. Tori leaned into his chest. Finally, when he pulled away, Tori nodded her head and kissed Mike on the cheek.

"He asked if she wanted a drink," Troy said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, smooth move." Andre said in a slightly spiteful tone.

"You uhhh…" Troy replied as he stared down at his empty cup. "Do you want one?"

"Yeah," Andre replied quickly, "Sure."

**LEGENDARY**

There were a few benefits to underage drinking parties in the wilderness. First, the partygoers could be loud without worrying about the cops being called. Second, if the cops still got called, there were plenty of escape routes. All someone had to do was pick a direction, watch out for trees and underbrush, and start running. Another benefit is a person could wonder off and intentionally get lost. Needless to say, Andre was glad he was at a bonfire instead of a house party as he wondered through the woods. Looking back, Andre's heart jumped when he realized he could no longer see the fire in the distance.

This was definitely the worst party Andre had ever attended. It was bad enough being the outcast. Still, that wasn't as bad as one of the biggest assholes from school, who came to the party with your dream girl, embarrassing you in front of her. Honestly, it couldn't have been avoided. Tori spotted Andre within a few minutes of being at the party. Of course, Tori came up to Andre to say hello. Mike Green didn't like when he saw his date giving Andre a big hug. Next, it only took Mike Green a moment to recognize Andre. Even worse, it only took him a minute to begin telling the most embarrassing stories about Andre to a crowd that quickly started to grow.

It didn't take long before the perceived innocence of the joking around became obviously venomous. Tori attempted to stop Mike, but it didn't work. Eventually, Tori came to Andre's defense and told him off with a few choice words. In exchange, the cocky teenager had some incredibly rude words for Andre and Tori. Naturally polite and caring, Andre felt more embarrassment than anger when the words were directed at him. On the other hand, when select four and five letter words were directed at Tori he lost his cool.

Mike Green was an "early bloomer". He was the kid that was filled with testosterone in 7th grade, already could grow a beard, and towered over most of his classmates by a few inches. However, "early bloomers" are less likely to have later growth spurts. Five years later and everything was almost identical about Mike Green. The only difference is Mike's beard was a little more filled in and he was about 5'8" instead of being 5'5. On the other hand, Andre was 5'1 in 7th grade, but now stood at around 6'2". Additionally, Andre was in much better shape and had about fifty pounds on Mike. An angry push to get Mike Green out of Tori's face was intended to knock him back a few feet. Instead, it knocked him a foot or two in the air and sent him landing on the ground on his back.

People immediately held Mike back, even if it was only for his own safety. He knew Tori was safe and on her way home. Michelle, one of the few girls he remembered from Webster High School, almost immediately offered Tori a ride. It was obvious she wasn't going to get back in the car with Mike. At that point, Andre took the easiest route out. Instead of talking to Tori or dealing with Mike and the embarrassment and anger he caused, Andre simply chose a direction and started walking.

Almost on cue, Andre's cell phone went off. Pulling out his cell phone, emotion rose up in Andre as he saw it was a text from Tori.

_Andre, I'm really, really sorry that happened. I didn't even know Mike. I met him yesterday when I was with Cat and he asked for my number. I had no idea he was such a jerk. Please call me AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS. I hope you are okay._

Andre had barely finished reading the text when another one from Tori came through his phone.

_If you don't want to talk please just text me when you get home. I hope you are okay Andre._

The first thought that crossed Andre's mind was he had no idea what to reply to Tori. The second thought was complete panic as the ground gave out from underneath Andre. Before he even realized he was falling, Andre landed roughly to his ground as his ankle crumpled under the weight out of his body.

Andre let out a few shallow breaths as he moved his face to get it out of the dirt. With his wind knocked out of him, Andre still struggled for air as the pain from his ankle hit him fully. Andre let out a few painful screams as he tried to get his bearings. After about ten seconds, Andre was finally able to roll over and take in his surroundings.

"Where is my cell phone?" Andre questioned. Realizing that the hole was at least ten feet wide in each direction, Andre shook his head. "Who dug this?"

Andre ran his hands along the dirt, barely able to see anything, as he searched for his cell phone. Panic started to set in as Andre tried to maintain his breathing. This was the worst possible time to lose his cell phone. He knew he had it in his hand. The only two options was it landed on the ground above, before he fell in the hole, or it was down here with him. He prayed for the second option.

Andre's head snapped as he heard his cell phone going off. Getting to his knees, Andre saw the lights on his cell phone as he followed the sound. The bottom few feet of one wall was caved in, and Andre could see his cell phone lying on the ground. The only problem is the cell phone looked to be about another ten feet down, in what appeared to be the start of a tunnel.

By the third ring, Andre shook his head. "No way," he told himself. There was no possible way he was going down into that hole. This seemed like the beginning of a horror movie. By the fourth ring, panic set in. It was highly unlikely he would be able to get out of the first hole on his own accord; he needed that cell phone to call for help. Either way, he had to get his cell phone. Grabbing onto the edge of the opening, Andre slid himself through the opening of the tunnel.

Andre tucked his feet as he let out a short yell. The fall was shorter, but he didn't want to do any more damage to his ankle. Landing directly on his shoulder, Andre let out a loud grunt as pain shot through his chest. Rolling onto his stomach, Andre reached his hand out and managed to grab the cell phone with the tips of his fingers.

"_Hello"_ Andre spoke loudly into the phone, hoping whoever called was still on the other end.

_"Dre…it's Tori. I'm sorry for calling I'm just really sorry abou-"_

_"Tori, can you hear me?" _Andre rasped, considering he could barely hear Tori.

_"Andre…?"_

Again, and louder, Andre repeated,_ "Tori, can you hear me?!"_

_"Barely Andre, are you okay?" _Tori said in a worried voice, clearly hearing the panic in Andre's tone.

_"No…no…I'm not okay. I need you to call the police…paramedics…someone…"_

The panic in Tori's voice quickly matched Andre's. _"Andre, what's going on?"_

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"Yes, but what happened?! What should I tell them?"_

_"I'm in the woods…I…I fell down into a hole. It's deep…I'm not sure if my ankle is broken or not…but I'm bleeding."_

_"Andre, where are you at?! Where at?" _Andre was still having difficulty hearing Tori clearly, but he could hear as she broke down into sobs.

_"Tori, I don't know." _Taking a deep breath, Andre tried to remain composed. Panicking would only make Tori worry even more._ " I can't be far…I can't be more than…a mile from the bonfire."_

_"Oh my God…are you okay?"_

_"Tori, listen to me. I'll be fine…but if you want me to be fine I need you to hang up right now. Hang up…and call help okay?"_

There was no response for a few seconds. However, Andre could clearly hear Tori crying on the other end. Finally, through sobs, she replied. _"Okay…okay…Andre…I-I'll call help"_

Once Tori hung up, Andre slowly got up to his knees. Next, Andre managed himself up to his feet. His weakened ankle almost gave out as he caught his weight against the nearest wall of the tunnel. His ankle wasn't broken, but he would bet money it was badly sprained. Slowly, he took his weight off the wall and placed it evenly between both feet. He could manage, he just had to pamper the weaker of the two legs to prevent injuring it further.

Andre quickly utilized the flashlight option on his cell phone. Turning to look down the tunnel, Andre held his breath when he couldn't see the end of it. His cellphone illuminated about twenty feet of the tunnel, even at the highest brightness. Beyond that, was complete darkness. Even worse, Andre couldn't help but notice the slope he was on. The tunnel headed down.

Leaning down, Andre found a small rock laying against the floor of the tunnel. Flicking his wrist, Andre sent the rock flying into the darkness hoping to hear it hit off a wall just out of vision. Instead, he heard the dull thud of it hitting of a wall, bouncing off the floor, and rolling down further into the tunnel.

"You've got to be kidding me," Andre exclaimed to himself.

Turning his head, Andre looked at the small hole that worked as both an entrance and exit to the tunnel. He had no bigger urge than to get out of the tunnel, and it grew by the second. For some reason, he couldn't help but to feel, in his gut, something was down there. He didn't know if it was an animal, a person, or something his brain couldn't fathom. All he knew is he needed out of the tunnel as quickly as possible.

A high-pitched, yet faint, humming noise caused Andre to snap his head back towards the darkness. Shining his flashlight down the path, Andre bellowed, "Hello?!" It was instinct, he didn't want to hear anything in response. Andre held his breath as he tried to listen closely. Slowly, the high-pitched humming noise dropped in volume. Finally, when the noise went away, Andre let out the breath he had been holding in.

A spit second later the high-pitched humming returned. The only difference was it was louder this time.

"Hello?!" Andre screamed again, still pointing his flashlight down the tunnel. Internally, he cursed himself for screaming down a dark, underground tunnel. If there was something down there, he didn't want to disturb it.

**LEGENDARY**

The first thing to enter Andre's perception was the same high-pitched humming noise. Squinting his facial features, Andre slowly opened his eyes. His head immediately started to pound from the bright light, trying to focus his eyes, and the sound of voices around him. He could see two figures standing beside him, but it took a few seconds to focus his eyes. Once his eyes focused, everything started to come back to him. Still, how his mom and dad wound up beside him in a hospital bed still escaped him.

"Mom...Dad."


	2. Cool Brain

"Andre," Mrs. Harris said in a concerned voice, reaching out to touch her son's forearm. "Are you okay?"

"Headache…what…what happened?" Andre replied, mixing his answer to his mother's question with his own.

"We…found you in the woods Andre." Andre's dad replied.

"We?" Andre questioned. His mind was still fuzzy but quickly thought about Tori. "Did Tori call you?"

"Yes," Andre's mother replied. "She called 911 and then called us. She was in hysterics Andre."

"I know," Andre said, thinking back to the sound of Tori crying on the phone. The mere thought made him want to vomit. "I didn't want to scare her."

"Scare her?!" Mrs. Harris replied, slightly insulted his son was more worried about his female friend than his own parents. "You could have called us Andre! We nearly had a heart attack. What happened?"

"I-I was," Andre paused as he looked towards the door. His parents did the same as a man in a white doctor's coat walked into the hospital room. Andre watched as his dad raised his hand up for a moment, letting the doctor know he was interrupting, and then quickly returned to looking at Andre. Placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, Mr. Harris repeated the questioned. "Andre, what happened?"

Trying to think how best to explain and not sound crazy at the same time, Andre rubbed his hand over his forehead. His headache was absolutely atrocious. Plus, the previous night was hard enough to explain without a borderline migraine.

"I-I went to that Webster bonfire with Troy." Andre started, looking at his parents to see if they understood. Slowly, they both nodded. He hadn't snuck to the party. Both of his parents knew he was going, gave him a lecture about not drinking if there was alcohol there, and asked who he was going with. They were less hesitant when they heard he was going with Troy. Andre knew Troy since they were both in elementary school. Webster High School wasn't known for producing stand-up citizens, but Troy wasn't a bad kid. Besides, Troy and Andre's parents were friends with each other.

"I went to the party," Andre repeated, trying to think how best to approach the subject. "Tori was there…and so was Mike Green…we kind of got in a-"

"Tori told us everything." Mr. Harris clarified. "Honestly, I don't blame you. You shouldn't have pushed him…but I know you were protecting Tori. I'm just happy you didn't end up getting in a fist fight with him."

Andre watched as his mother pursed her lips while his dad spoke. It was obvious she wasn't as supportive of her son getting in a physical altercation. Swallowing back hard, Andre waited for his mother's opinion on the matter.

Mrs. Harris shook her head slightly while looking at her son. "Getting in a fight is immature-"

"Mom, I didn't really get in-"Andre tried to reply, but his mother cut him off before he could finish.

"Getting in a fight is immature," Andre's mother repeated in a stern voice. "But, I'm glad that you defended Tori. She's a good girl."

Andre let out a sigh as he dropped his head to his lap. It wasn't approval from his parents, but it was the closest he could get. Besides, he really didn't think his parents were capable of being mad at him while he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened Andre?" Mrs. Harris exclaimed, "Were you drinking?"

"No, mom," Andre replied, telling the truth. He almost had one drink, but that was before the Mike Green incident.

"I can vouch for that." The doctor interjected, finally speaking since he entered the room. Next, he held up his clipboard as proof. "The blood work came back normal…and you don't have any physical signs of a concussion. I do still want to get you another CAT scan to make sure you don't have any bleeding behind the skull or the brain. Typically, that much bleeding, especially from the ears, mouth, eyes…all of that indicates internal bleeding…we did one when you got here…we thought you might have needed emergency surgery...but it turned out fine…but we just want to make sure."

"Bleeding?" Andre questioned, remembering back to the previous night. Not that it was possible, but he could swear he could see the bright red, and green lights, hear the humming sound, and feel his brain about to explode like the previous night.

Both of Andre's parents nodded their heads at the doctor. Neither one of them were upset that he interjected and interrupted their son. After all, he was the professional and the one making sure their son was healthy.

"Andre," Mrs. Harris said in a serious voice as she looked at her son and repeated herself for a third time. "What happened?"

Letting out a sign, Andre made his decision. He would tell them what they needed to know, he didn't feel like getting admitted into a psychiatric ward. After all, who could possibly believe him? Even worse, if people did, he would probably have ghost hunting TV shows and alien TV show producers breaking down his door. He could even end up in those one of those tabloids. Ironically, this would be the first time they had a "real" story. Andre didn't know what exactly he saw in that tunnel, but it wasn't human. If it was, it was something even scientists and archaeologists didn't know existed.

"I started walking as soon as everything happened with Tori and Mike," Andre started. Taking a deep breath, Andre prepared to tell his parents the censored version of his story. "I just wanted to get away…and I started walking. I don't know how but I fell in this hole…deep hole. It had to be at least 15 feet deep."

Mr. and Mrs. Harris both gave each other a concerned look.

"Tori mentioned you said that you fell," Andre's dad said. "But we didn't find you near any hole, and the cops searched around the area."

"Let me explain dad," Andre said.

Both of his parents nodded and fell silent, allowing Andre his podium to speak.

"I couldn't find my cell phone. Then, I heard it when Tori called me. The side of the wall went down into…I don't know…it was a tunnel…but it came off the bottom of the hole I fell into. I had to drop down into the hole to get my cell phone. That's when I talked to Tori…I barely had any service…but I got her to call help."

Andre paused to wait for someone to reply. After a few moments of silence, Andre took his cue to continue explaining.

"This…second hole…was probably another 10 feet deep. I tried to climb out of it…but I don't know what happened…" Pausing for a moment, Andre decided to completely omit his exploration into the tunnel. That would only lead to questions about what he found and more lying. "It wasn't stable and it started collapsing. Honestly, the entire tunnel almost came down on me."

Mrs. Harris didn't say any words, but her gasp made in clear she was in shock.

"I barely got out of the second hole…and ground all around the second hole started to collapse. I would still be in that hole…but I fought my way up as the ground collapsed…by the end of it the hole was just a big mound of dirt. Then, I tried to walk back to the party to get help…but I guess I passed out. Honestly, it's pretty fuzzy after that."

After a few moments, all three adults in the room volley questions at him.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" The doctor asked, still trying to rule out a concussion and the cause for the facial bleeding.

"They didn't find any hole Andre, how far did you make it?" Mr. Harris asked.

"How far did you make it from the hole before you collapsed?" Mrs. Harris prodded, basically asking the same question as her husband.

Andre knew the ankle took the brunt of the fall, but saying he hit his head as well offered a good alibi. "I landed on my ankle pretty hard…I think it's sprained…but my face and head hit the side of the wall…so yeah." Andre looked at the doctor until he nodded.

Looking at his parents, Andre answered their questions. "I honestly don't know…I don't think I made it far."

"But Andre," Mrs. Harris replied, repeating what his father said. "They didn't find anything around."

"I'm telling you mom," Andre snapped, doing his best not to let his short temper and headache come out as anger. "It was a big hole…it collapsed…did they look for ground or soil that seemed like it had been recently moved? You know…like how they tell when a landslide happened?"

Mr. and Mrs. Harris looked at each other. Neither one replied. Their son had a point. The search team and police searched the area. Still, it was dark and they probably didn't look for recently disturbed soil.

"I guess not," Mrs. Harris replied.

**CHRONICLE**

"Awwww," the short redhead said in her ever chipper voice as she gave her friend a hug. "Andre is going to be fine Tori, okay? We can go visit him right after school."

Tori broke free from the hug and faced forward in her seat. She shook her head as she looked around the lunch table consisting of her friends.

"No, he's not," Tori replied with a frown, looking down at her plate of food she hadn't touched. Pushing her food away, Tori looked back at Cat. "It's my fault too."

"Tori," Jade exclaimed in a loud voice. She didn't listen as Beck whispered 'be nice' from beside her. "You may have very bad taste in men…we all know that…but still, it's not your fault."

The look on Tori's face held confusion as she tried to decipher Jade's reverse backhanded compliment. Honestly, it was an insult. She didn't know if Jade was trying to kick her while she was down or offer support in her own way.

"It's no more your fault for not knowing that Mike guy was a jerk…or had a grudge against Andre…as it's your fault Andre took a hike in the woods and fell down and smashed his head." Jade exclaimed, shaking her head. "Stop the pity party! We are all going to go see Andre at the hospital after school…but he's the one in the hospital…he's going to be fine…and you're going to be fine too."

"…Thanks," Tori said in an unsure voice. Sometimes, Jade was capable of being mean even when she was nice. "You're right."

"I know," Jade said in a blunt voice.

"He's going to be fine Tori," Beck continued, smoothing over the sharp edges his girlfriend left. "He's a big, tough guy…now if it was Robbie or me…we may still be out in the woods somewhere…but Andre will be fine."

"Yeah Tori," Robbie replied, looking down at his own plate of untouched food before making eye contact with the brunette. "We should actually call his parents after school. He might already be out of the hospital."

Robbie's statement seemed to cheer the table up slightly. Making brief eye contact with Cat, Robbie watched as she gave him a small giggle, patted Tori on the back, and gave him a thumb up.

**CHRONICLE**

"You," Dr. Brenton started, taking a deep breath before letting out a sigh. He didn't notice as Andre and his parents held their breath. "You have a weird brain. It's a nice brain…but weird."

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Harris questioned, clearly the more vocal parental figure.

"Yeah," Andre added as he stared at the doctor.

"Come here and look," Dr. Brenton said as he motioned with his hand. Turning to face the picture of Andre's brain, he finished. "It's your brain after all."

The doctor moved over about a foot as the three family members encircled the wall with the picture. He remained silent as he gave them all a second to look at the printout.

"First off, the good news," The doctor said in a positive voice. "It doesn't appear you have any swelling, and there's no internal bleeding. We can rule out a concussion."

Mrs. Harris gave her son a smile as she wrapped her arm around her husband.

"But look at this," Dr. Brenton said, nudging Andre, who was closest to him, on his shoulder. "Look at it for a few seconds, and see if you notice anything."

Andre did as instructed. His parents followed suit. Silence fell into the examination room as all occupants studied the picture.

"Well, I'm not a doctor," Andre said, attempting to be sarcastic. "But, I think you might need a new printer."

"Ohhh, why's that?" The doctor asked.

Andre pointed at a few of the small dots that appeared to be over top the picture, or on the paper. "These black dots."

"You see I thought the same thing," Dr. Brenton said as he turned around and faced the desk a few feet away. Walking over, Dr. Brenton grabbed a folder of his desk. Once he returned to the board, he hung up a second picture. "However, this is the printout from the first scan...when you first got admitted last night."

Again, the doctor remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah," Andre replied after studying the print, not liking what the doctor was insinuating. "I would say you need a new printer."

Dr. Brenton shook his head. Digging back into his folder, Dr. Brenton said, "Don't tell anyone I'm showing you these...patient confidentiality and all that. It's not like you know who these people are...but still." Without further delay, Brenton hung up three x-rays directly beside Andre's. "These three were taken in between the time of your first scan last night...and the one we just did."

"They're not there." Andre's mother whispered, fighting the urge to break down.

"What are you saying?" Andre rasped, fighting back against a dry throat.

"Is it bad?" Mrs. Harris exclaimed. "Is it cancer...or-"

Dr. Brenton raised his hand to cut off Mrs. Harris. She grew quiet as her husband wrapped his arm around her tighter for support.

"It's not cancer...I don't think it's anything bad," The doctor explained. "I mean...how sick of a bastard do you think I am? If it was cancer or something bad...I definitely wouldn't be like hey come check this out."

Everyone in the room besides Brenton took a deep breath. "Then," Andre questioned, letting out a confused scoff. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know." Dr. Brenton said casually.

"You don't know?" Mr. Harris said, not appreciating the casual demeanor of the doctor.

"Here's the thing sir," Dr. Brenton replied, showing Mr. Harris respect by looking him in the eyes. "Brain abnormalities are just that. It's almost like art...a lot of times they are discovered for bad reasons...but sometimes an abnormality doesn't affect anything...it's just...abnormal."

Looking at Andre, Brenton placed his hand on his shoulder. "I personally have seen a man who had a brain...well obviously...but the entire left side of his brain was deformed."

Andre's eyes grew as he moved his head back on his shoulders.

"It looked like a small child put a piece of paper over your brain," Dr. Brenton said in a joking manner, as he looked towards the wall. "And tried to trace it...and did a horrible job. The thing is...it didn't affect his creativity, reaction time, or cognitive function at all. By the way, this wasn't here...not much interesting happens here...it was in school...but still."

Still talking, Brenton put the three other scans back into his folder. "Another case we studied in school...a woman's right brain was literally half the size of her left. Regardless, it didn't affect her reasoning skills, cognitive ability, or anything else." Walking over to the desk, Dr. Brenton placed the folder down. Turning back around, he walked back towards Andre. "Brains are usually fairly even...like you put paint on a piece of paper and folded it in half?"

After Dr. Brenton simulated folding a piece of paper with his hands, he waited for Andre's response. Once Andre realized this, he slowly nodded.

"Yet, I've seen brains that are completely lopsided...and brains that are identical on both sides to a level of perfection."

"But that's different shapes," Mrs. Harris retorted, "These...things...how do we know they aren't cancer."

"Usually, like with Andre here, the scan comes out in hues of gray. Yet, I've seen brains with such discoloration...whether it was a malignant growth, thicker brain, or whatever...that we actually thought it could have been cancer."

"But how do you know it isn't cancer?" Mrs. Harris repeated, almost demanding an answer.

Knowing he was approaching getting slapped if he didn't answer, Dr. Brenton clarified as he pointed at the picture of Andre's brain. "First off, cancer isn't this neat. You see...these are little, round dots. Cancer grows uninhibited...it spreads and destroys...we see a cancer patient x-ray and it looks like someone sneezed on the printout. Even in best case scenarios, it's uneven...it's oddly shaped...it's not perfectly...almost eerily round circles."

"Okay?" Mrs. Harris and Andre said in unison, still not satisfied with the answer.

"We caught a girl in here with brain cancer a few years ago. She was super early...it had just started. Still, the growth in her brain was half the size of a golf ball...and you could see the cancer reaching out through her brain...it looked like little veins or roots of a tree that was starting to grow. It was NOT little small, neat dots as you put it Andre. You're healthy. You just have a weird brain."

Mrs. Harris could be heard letting out a deep breath as Andre looked at Dr. Brenton. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Brenton nodded. "Positive." Smiling, he looked back at the board. "If you don't mind Andre...and Mr. and Mrs. Harris of course...I would like to forward this on...maybe for research or publication."

"Why?" Mr. Harris asked.

"As far as brain abnormalities...this is pretty mild," The doctor placed his hand on the picture as he pointed out what he was speaking about. "What makes this unique is the positioning. One in the middle...which is where, down below because this is a top view, all that basic primal stuff happens. You know urges...sexual, survival...hungry, angry, horny."

Mrs. Harris scoffed as she gave Dr. Brenton a displeased look.

"Sorry," Brenton apologized before continuing. "Now, we also got two here in the front...almost spaced perfectly. I mean I don't have a ruler...but I bet if we drew lines this would almost make a perfect triangle...now this is where the higher brain functions happen...you know morale value, ethics, the Golden rule...don't kill, be nice...all that stuff."

Dr. Brenton paused as he looked at Mrs. Harris. Seeing she was fine with his explanation, he continued.

"Lastly, two more here in the back...almost perfectly spaced apart again. Another perfect little triangle if we got out a protractor...and this is the part where...honestly, I don't know. We will all probably die of old age before scientists discover what this part of the brain is for...and if you asked them now they will say this is the part of the brain we don't really use."

Placing his hands on his hips, Andre looked at the doctor. "So...I'm healthy."

"Healthy...and you got a pretty cool brain." Dr. Brenton finished.


	3. Adorable

It felt like he has spent an entire day drifting in and out trying to get sleep. Realistically, Andre had probably spent the last few hours trying to pass out. Closing his eyes helped the headache, but he hoped for sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Then again, the party was Saturday night and he didn't wake up in the hospital until Monday morning. Managing to fall asleep after 30 hours of hibernation was unlikely.

Andre cracked his eyes open, moving his hand that was covering his face, when he heard his door open. Opening his eyes fully, he managed a small smile when he saw Tori. "Hey you."

"Hey," Tori said in a soft voice, trying to mask a frown. She gently sat down on the bed beside where Andre was laying, hoping her weight on the bed didn't make him uncomfortable. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better," Andre replied, doing his best to smirk as if that would make everything okay.

"Yeah," Tori said as she nodded. Shifting her body, she faced Andre as she placed on hand on his chest. "Do you need anything?"

Andre shook his head as he tried not to act nervous. Partially awake or not, the girl he spent the last few years yearning for was on his bed, with her hands on his body. Trying to not focus on the obvious, Andre attempted conversation. "Where's everybody at?"

"Ummm," Tori started, keeping her hand on Andre's chest as she looked down. "Your mom called me towards the end of class to give me an update and tell me you were home. We all talked about it...and decided that you probably needed your rest and us all coming over wouldn't be a good idea."

"Ohhh," Andre said in an understanding voice. "So you're the liaison? Where's the get well cards and balloons?"

Tori managed a soft laugh. Finally, she removed her hands from Andre's chest. Shifting her body, Tori curled one leg until it was completely on the bed so she could face Andre. "Actually, we all agreed to give you the day to recover. We figured you would probably end up going to school tomorrow...and if you didn't...we would come see you then."

"Ohhh," Andre repeated. "But...you're here."

"Yeah," Tori said in a soft voice, finally bringing her eyes back up from her lap to look at Andre.

Scooting up, Andre opted to rest his head and upper back on the wall instead of the bed. "Why?"

"I mean," Tori replied quickly, thinking Andre held some of the same anger she felt towards herself. Tori eyes darted towards the door. "I can leave if you want. I probably shouldn't have disturbed you. I know you need your rest and you're not-"

"No," Andre said loudly. "Please stay. I didn't mean it like that T. I just..."

Andre gave up on talking as pain shot through his head and neck. Holding his hands over his face, Andre took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked in worried voice.

"Yeah...just a headache." Andre replied, not letting on to how much pain he was in. "I'm...glad you came."

Tori managed a small smile as she nodded her head. Still, the worry was easy to read on her features.

"Just...can we not talk now?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you get some-"

Andre cut Tori off, "No, please stay."

"Okay," Tori replied. "I just feel like it's my fault. I'm so sorry Andre."

Andre kept his eyes closed as she shook his head. "No, shhhh...it's not." Andre opened his eyes slightly as he looked at Tori. "Can we not talk now though?"

Slowly, Tori nodded her head.

Readjusting his body, Andre placed his head back on his pillow as he scooted a few inches towards the wall and away from Tori. Andre opening up his body by placing his closest arm across the bed was all the invitation Tori needed. Cautiously, Tori adjusted her body until she was laying on her side beside Andre. For the first time since the bonfire, the worry and uneasiness in Tori subsided. Closing her eyes, Tori laid her head on Andre's chest. Gaining confidence, Andre placed his hand that was Tori on her hip. In response, Tori wrapped the arm she wasn't laying on top of across Andre's abdomen.

This was absolutely great. He couldn't get to sleep before. He had absolutely no chance now. Regardless, it was impossible for Andre to care any less.

**LEGENDARY**

"Ehhhhh!" Cat squeaked, placing both of her hands over her mouth as she jumped up and down a few times.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed in a reprimanding voice as she slammed her locker shut and faced her friend.

"Sorry," Cat squeaked once more, doing her best to lower her volume. "But this is so exciting...you stayed at Andre's house in his bed!"

"Cat!" Tori replied again, as her eyes darted between her friend and a few fellow students that were walking by. She really hoped they weren't eavesdropping but she knew better. They were in high school after all. Honestly, Tori just hoped they didn't take it as out of context as Cat had.

"You didn't let me explain." Tori continued.

"Yes, explain please." Cat said in an excited voice as she nodded her head.

Letting out a sigh, Tori grabbed her friend by the upper arm as she walked towards an area of the hallway that was less crowded. Once they found a suitable place, Tori turned around to face Cat.

"Okay, he had a headache and he didn't want to talk. I told him I would leave...but he asked me to stay. I mean, he even scooted over to give me room and put his arm out." Tori leaned forward slightly as she spoke softer. She really didn't want people gossiping about her. Honestly, she was more worried about something getting back to Andre. "So, I'm like 99 percent sure he wanted me too."

"Adorable," Cat squeaked out in a soft voice as she held both her hands in front of her face. Spinning on her heels, Cat couldn't contain the smile on her face.

Tori continued explaining. "Not that I complained...okay...not at all."

"I bet not." Cat said in a serious voice as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh hush," Tori replied as Cat let out a giggle. "Then, he fell asleep...that was it. I stayed for...a while...and then I left. I told his mom that Andre had fallen asleep...didn't think it was necessary to mention the cuddling...and left."

"Adorable," Cat repeated as she covered her mouth with both hands.

Tori shook her head, staring down at the ground. "Is that all you can say?"

"Ohhh, it's adorable and you know it!" Cat exclaimed, "You just don't want to admit it..."

"What's adorable?" Jade asked. Tori and Cat's eyes snapped to look at Jade, who had appeared out of nowhere. Jade was leaning against a locker, with a raised eyebrow as she inspected her two friends.

"Kittens!" Cat exclaimed quickly. In fact, it was almost too quickly.

"Kittens?" Jade questioned. Honestly, she could never tell for certain if Cat was lying or just being eccentric.

"Ummm, yeah," Tori added. "Cat was talking about how she went to the shelter...some of them were really adorable...and she was thinking about getting one."

"Yup," Cat replied, nodding at Tori before looking towards Jade and doing the same.

Jade let out a groan. Removing her shoulder from the locker, Jade walked past Tori and Cat towards Mr. Sikowitz's acting class. "You should get a dog. They know how to listen. Plus, they eat cats."

"Hey," Cat exclaimed, trailing after Jade as she followed in her footsteps. "You take that back!"

Once both females were a few strides away, Tori let out a sigh of relief. It was a blessing that Cat had become better at lying since she met her. Honestly, Tori wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. All she knew was it saved her in this circumstance.

**LEGENDARY**

Andre's parents had decided to let him stay home from school for the day. He didn't complain. Instead, he went back to bed immediately after they both left in the morning and didn't wake up until the early afternoon. He didn't know how he managed to sleep the majority of the last 48 hours. Still, he figured he needed it and didn't question it. Honestly, he tried not to question much. He knew Saturday night was straight out a science fiction movie. Andre simply wanted to relax, enjoy his day off, and put that hole in the ground behind him. Hopefully, it wouldn't give him nightmares.

Andre tried to stay busy when he noticed a few cards on the table. Rummaging through the pile, he wasn't surprised to see most were of the 'get well soon' variety. Most were from family friends, friends from school, and teachers. Andre got on his laptop briefly, but quickly lost interest. His headache was much better than yesterday, but Andre could start to feel his heartbeat through the temples of his head as he stared at the computer screen. Luckily, he closed the screen and headed out towards the living before his headache came back in full force.

Andre's cell phone had the same effect on him. Still, Andre managed to read a handful of texts from friends, including one from Tori explaining she left after he fell asleep and hope he felt better, before he had to put the phone down. Rubbing a hand through his hair, Andre used his free hand to grab the remote as he sat down on the couch. Andre kept the volume low and closed his eyes. This didn't make his head hurt.

No matter how hard he tried otherwise, Andre thought back to Saturday night. Keeping his eyes shut, Andre laid down on the couch as his mind drifted. Even while safe in his house, panic immediately sunk in as Andre thought back. He didn't know why he touched that thing. It looked like a mix between a giant hunk of dirt, a rock, and a crystal formation that could probably be sold for more than most celebrities' net worth.

The object emitted soft hues of colors. First, it was blue, and then it would slowly shift to green, and then shift once more. Andre remembered how the noise that the object made would change slightly in frequency or pitch as is shifted between colors. Truthfully, that was probably why he touched it. It was similar to one of those mood rings little kids would buy, that never worked, except it was much larger and more beautiful. Even better, the humming noise was almost soothing as he stared at the crystal fixture. Part of his brain told him he shouldn't have, but Andre still reached out and touched the object.

Things turned for the worse rather quickly. The soft blues and green were immediately replaced with dark red and black. The black seemed to appear and disappear, and looked as if it was water inside the crystal. Honestly, Andre remembered thinking for half a second that the object was alive, and the black he could see moving around on the other side of the hard surface was the equivalent of blood or bodily fluid. Next, the soft humming became piercing a few seconds after his hand touched the object.

Andre had no choice but to double over as he covered his ears. The sound was deafening, and Andre's felt like it had blown out both of his ear drums. The soft humming and ringing in his ears that had come and gone since he woke up in the hospital was definitely a direct result.

"Stop!" Andre remembered screaming, out of instinct as he almost pleaded with the object.

The crystal structure didn't listen to say the least. No matter how tightly he clasped his hands over his ears, Andre couldn't think from the sheer volume of the screaming noise. Finally, Andre moved his hands down from his ears and put his right hand against his face when he felt moisture. His nose was gushing blood. His eyes burnt and he was pretty sure they were bleeding as well. Again, Andre doubled over as he coughed and spit blood onto the hard ground at his feet. Everything was different shades of red due to the lighting from the crystal and Andre couldn't clear see the color. Even so, Andre knew without a doubt he had spit up blood.

Andre remembered thinking he was going to die as it felt like his head was going to collapse. The most frightening part was when Andre looked up at the roof of the cavern and saw the dirt and small rocks falling from the ceiling. His head wasn't the only thing that was about to collapse. Adrenaline is an amazing thing, and as Andre made his way as quickly out of the tunnel he didn't feel the pain in his head, his ankle, or any of his extremities that were leaking blood.

Somehow, Andre managed to jump and climb out of the hole a few seconds before the entire tunnel collapsed. Scrambling to his feet, Andre barely had time to jump as one wall of the first hole he landed in collapsed. The first hole may not have been fifteen feet deep, unless Andre had the natural ability of a Harlem Globetrotter, but it was still much deeper than the tunnel. Andre managed to reach the top of the hole, his fingers landing on the soft grass above as his palms were still against the cold dirt of the wall. Hanging on by his fingertips, Andre only lasted a second before his grip gave out. He only fell about five feet as the dirt from the desolated wall filled in the majority of the hole. Adding injury to insult, Andre covered his face as the wall he grabbed onto collapsed on top of him.

Andre knew he was lucky. Sure, he was covered in dirt and blood and had to push his way through probably a hundred pounds worth of soil as he clawed to the surface. Still, if Andre would have been a couple seconds slower he would have been under fifteen feet of dirt instead of five, or still in that tunnel.

Andre snapped up from the couch, his heart skipping a beat as the sound of the front door brought him back to reality.

"Andre?" Mrs. Harris said from the hallway.

"In here," Andre replied.

He still wasn't feeling great, but Andre didn't want his mother to worry. He got up from the couch, and gave his mother a big hug as she entered the living room. Mrs. Harris smiled at her son as she put her purse on the end table beside the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great," Andre said honestly. "But, a lot better. The headache is almost gone..."

Mrs. Harris nodded her head, looking much less worried than she had the previous day. "Good, now sit. I'll make dinner."

"Do you need help?" Andre asked politely.

"No," Mrs. Harris replied as she shook her head. "Thank you...but sit down and relax. You're going back to school tomorrow so you might as well be lazy while you still can."

Andre let out a short laugh as he looked at his mother. Nodding his head, Andre said, "Okay."

A moment after her son sat down, Mrs. Harris spun back around to face him. "Andre?"

"Yeah mom," He asked as he put his arm over the back of the couch and turned to look at her.

"Did you lie to me?" The middle-aged woman asked.

"About...what?" Andre responded, not sure what his mother meant.

"Call it mother's intuition...I don't know." Mrs. Harris took a step forward as she stepped out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "I just feel like you weren't being completely honest with your story yesterday."

"I swear mom," Andre replied, "I didn't drink...and I seriously...not lying...fell in a giant hole."

"I believe you," She replied in a slightly sad tone. She wasn't accusing her son of lying, merely leaving out a few details. "I just felt like you didn't tell us everything."

"Honestly, I probably didn't," Andre replied smoothly. He had expected this conversation from at least one of his parents, and already thought about how he was going to respond the previous day. "It was really scary...I think the only reason I made it out of that hole before it caved in on me was adrenaline. Plus, I did hit my head. I'm sorry if you think I'm lying...but it's really hard to remember every little detail."

"Okay," Mrs. Harris said with a nod as she looked at her son. After a moment, she nodded again. "I believe you."

Andre nodded his head and gave his mother a smile before turning around to face the television. Grabbing the remote, Andre left the volume relatively low as he flipped through the channels.

"So," Mrs. Harris called from the kitchen. "How do you feel about tacos tonight?"

"Sound good," Andre replied as he flipped through ESPN, a soap opera, and an infomercial. Andre dropped the remote on his lap once the television landed on a college preseason football game. It was UCLA's gold vs. blue game. In other words, the starters on the team playing against the back-ups. Turning his head to talk towards the kitchen, Andre said, "We haven't had tacos in a while."

"Okay hun," Mrs. Harris replied as Andre could hear her going through the refrigerator.

Andre turned his attention back to the TV as he watched a huddle of athletes discussing a play and listened to the color commentary. Andre squinted his eyes and shook his head as his head felt slightly clouded. "Ummm," Andre asked as he turned his head slightly. "What mom?"

"I didn't say anything Andre," Mrs. Harris replied from the kitchen.

"Ohh," Andre replied in a slightly confused voice as he looked back at the television. Again, Andre squinted his eyes as he suddenly felt dizzy. Next, he felt like he was going to sneeze as he squinted his eyes. Just as quickly, the sensation passed from his face to the forehead and then down through his neck. Closing his eyes, Andre let out an loud grunt as he shook his head.

"What?" Mrs. Harris questioned, not clearly hearing what her son had said.

Squinting his eyes, Andre looked back up at the television. Immediately, the pain returned as he heard a high-pitched humming coming from the TV. Andre's only thought was turning the TV off as he reached for the remote that was now right beside his hip. Andre managed to grab it but it quickly slipped out of his grasp and landed on the floor. Andre let out another grunt as he looked at the television. The humming had hit a crescendo that was worse than nails on a chalkboard as Andre bent over and fumbled for the remote.

_"Turn off, turn off, turn off!" _Was Andre's only thought as he reached down for the remote. Still, the screaming coming from the television managed to grow louder. Again, Andre's hand bounced off the remote but he failed to pick it up as all his senses being flooded at the same time made basic motor skills difficult.

"Andre?" Mrs. Harris questioned as she made way around the kitchen wall and back into the living room.

Not able to form words, Andre continued screaming internally. _"Turn off, TURN OFF!"_

The entire screen crumbled with a loud pop as a few sparks and small pieces exploded from the inner workings of the television. Andre immediately jumped back towards the back of the couch as his mother let out a scream.

"Andre," Mrs. Harris exclaimed as she made her way around the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm...yeah," Andre lied as he looked towards his mother.

"Did anything hit you? Are you okay?" Mrs. Harris said again.

"Uhhh...yeah," Andre embellished," I think something did." He didn't like the fact he was lying to his parents, but it was quickly becoming habit.

Mrs. Harris gave the broken TV only a momentary glance as she turned towards her son and sat down beside him on the couch. Her son's well being was much more important than an expensive piece of technology. "Stupid TV, I told your dad months ago that- ...Andre, look at me please."

Andre obeyed as he dropped both of his hands that were running over his face. He struggled to open his eyes and focus on his mother's face. Slowly, his awareness came back as the humming completely went away.

"Oh my, you got another nose bleed." Mrs. Harris said, "What hit you?"

"Don't know, it happened too fast." Andre said as he put the top of his hand against his nose.

Mrs. Harris let out a concerned sigh as she looked at her son. "This really isn't your day is it? Hold on, let me go get you something."

"Week," Andre mumbled as his hand covered his mouth as well.

"What?" She questioned.

"This really isn't my week." Andre explained.

"Hush," Mrs. Harris said, "I'll be right back hun."

Andre nodded as Mrs. Harris jumped up from the couch and headed towards the restroom.

Staring back at the completely destroyed television, Andre held his breath. The humming sound was gone and was replaced by all the hairs on the back of Andre's neck standing up.

"Did I do that?" Andre whispered to himself.


	4. Go! Go! Go!

Andre had always relied heavily on logic. Things could always be explained, measured, or proven. Myths and folklore was only that. Anything that couldn't be explained through evidence, reliable eyewitnesses, or science was questionable. This applied to all aspects of his life. Andre and his family were Christian, and he believed in God, but Andre even held up most of the more far-fetched stories and miracles in the Bible as potential exaggeration. Due to this, Andre would have assumed a television blowing up was because of a power surge or faulty manufacturing in any other circumstance. Yet, Andre, who always examined things with a critical eye, was still making his way into the local wilderness behind Hollywood Arts. To make matters worse, Andre's intent was literally to see if he did have "mind powers" as he thought the previous night. It was ironic. The young man who would sometimes wonder if Jesus actually walked on ice, and everyone thought it was water, was now open to the possibility of telekinesis.

Andre shook his head, getting rid of his self-ridicule, as he let out a yawn. Pulling out his cellphone, Andre let out a scoff when he saw it was barely past six. He always left for school before his parents woke up for work. The anticipation was so heavy from the previous night that he left the house at 5 A.M.

Andre was anxious to test his theory the previous night. Still, he knew his parents wouldn't let him leave the house when he was home sick from school that day. Besides, even in the highly unlikely situation that he actually did have any powers, his only option was testing it out in his bedroom. Andre really didn't feel like turning his bed or anything else in his room into a pile of rubble like the television.

In any other situation, Andre knew he wouldn't be walking out into the woods. He didn't believe in this kind of nonsense. Then again, up until recently he didn't believe in giant, underground, glowing crystals, but those existed.

Turning around, Andre looked back towards where he had come from. He could no longer see the rear parking lot or buildings of Hollywood Arts. He had to be at least half a mile into the woods at this point. Shaking his head, Andre couldn't help but think how ridiculous it would be, and how pissed of his parents would be, if he happened to fall in another giant hole and 911 had to be called again.

Looking around, Andre walked up to a giant log that was laying against the tree. Rubbing his hands together, Andre knelt down beside it. Changing his mind, Andre said, "Nahhh, let's start small."

Scanning the area again, Andre's eyes fell onto a large rock a few feet away. Andre let out a groan as he picked the rock up with both hands. It was heavier than it looked and had to weight at least 50 pounds. Tossing it to the side, Andre continued scanning the ground. Finally, Andre's eyes fell onto a much smaller rock. Picking it up, Andre held the rock that was about the size of a softball in his right hand. Extending his hand, Andre opened his palm and stared at the rock.

Remembering the previous night, Andre tried to issue the inanimate object a command. "Go...fly..." Andre shook his head, feeling incredibly stupid. "Go, go, go." Growing louder, Andre repeated the command. "Go, go , GO!"

Thinking back, Andre remembered he hadn't said anything when the TV exploded. Instead, he merely thought it. It was ridiculous, but he was talking about telekinesis after all. There was no reason if he was able to control stuff with his mind that he would have to speak to it out loud.

_"Go, go, go, go, GO!" _Andre thought in his head. The rock didn't move, quickly growing heavier by the second.

"Ughhh," Andre growled. Dropping his hand, Andre let the rock fall to the ground as he started pacing.

"Well, it's official. I'm crazy," Andre mused. "Maybe I did hit my head...too hard..."

Still, Andre wasn't completely ready to give up.

Shaking his head, Andre bent down and snagged the rock off the ground. Once again, he internally thought, _"GO, GO, GO!" _in his head. Again, the rock didn't budge.

"Uhhh," Andre grunted, growing more angry by the second. There was a reason he went out into the wilderness. He didn't want anyone around to see him embarrass himself or think he was crazy. Due to pride, and maybe frustration, Andre gripped the rock in his hand as tightly as possible. This was stupid, and beyond all else, this was crazy. He shouldn't be out there.

"Ahhh," Andre seethed as he dropped the rock and clenched the bridge of his nose. The pain was back. It wasn't as severe as before, but still, it was there. Rubbing his hand over his forehead, Andre quipped, "Now we're getting somewhere." Next, Andre noticed the faintest humming noise. It wasn't nearly as loud as in the tunnel or the living room, but it was there. Before, it always seemed to come from an outside source. This time, it seemed like it was a faint ringing in his ears. Andre also noticed the tension building up on his temples, as if someone had their hands on each side of his head and was pushing them together.

For a third time, Andre reached down and grabbed the rock. Extending his hand, Andre narrowed his eyes as he stared at the object in his hand.

The pain was different this time. Honestly, it wasn't pain. He could feel pressure, as if he was wearing a baseball cap a few sizes too small, but it wasn't really headache or an aching pain. With tunnel vision, Andre stared down the rock.

_"Go, go, go...GO!"_

"Come on," Andre exclaimed in a frustrated voice. Almost instantly, he noticed the faint humming sound that seemed to be all around him grew slightly louder.

Clenching his fist around the rock, Andre snapped his arm with the intent of throwing the large pebble into the forest. Halfway through the motion, Andre stopped. Thinking back on the previous evening, Andre realized something.

He didn't will the television to explode, he simply wanted to turn it off. Still, the humming noise and the pain in his head was so severe he was focused solely on the television. Thinking back, he literally remembered having the urge to throw something, even a fist, at the television to make it turn off. This desire increased to an almost necessity. A split second before the TV exploded, Andre's only thought was he wanted the television gone. He didn't care if it disappeared, smashed against the wall, or blew up. Every fiber of his being wanted it gone.

His dad was a golfer. He always talked about 'visualizing' the shot before taking it. He would go on to explain that a good golfer would know exactly how he would contact the ball, how it would fly through the air, and about where it would land on the green before he took his shot. That wasn't accounting for human error of course. Honestly, it sounded like a lie, but the concept applied.

Gritting his teeth, Andre snapped his hand back out and turned over his wrist and opened his hand. He didn't will the rock to move, and he didn't ask it to go. He focused his eyes, mind, and attention directly behind the rock in his hand. He swore he could sense the inertia and energy that was spring loaded behind the rock, ready to release at any moment. When that happened, the rock had no choice but to move. It was the point of contact. It was the same as the moment the club hit the ball.

Andre did his best to keep his eyes focused as the pain in his temples went from slight discomfort to throbbing. Andre couldn't hear anything except that same, annoying humming noise. It wasn't really loud, but the noise blocked the sounds of the surrounding wilderness completely. For a split second, Andre felt like he was going to collapse. Then, he just let go.

The rock exploded from his hand, looking something like a fastball from a professional pitcher, and quickly fell out of sight once it zipped by a few trees.

"Holy shit!" Andre exclaimed, jumping back a few feet in response. Unaware of his surroundings, Andre lost his footing and quickly fell to the ground. Pushing his feet against the ground, Andre continued to back his body away from where he previously stood.

"Holy shit!" Andre screamed again. Andre's triumphant laughter boomed and bounced of the surrounding wilderness, not that anyone was around to hear it.

Jumping back to his feet, Andre's head spun as he searched the forest floor. Andre quickly picked up a rock that was close in size to his first. As before, Andre took a deep breath as he extended the rock in the palm of his hand.

Andre didn't feel anything initially. For a brief second, he thought it was possible he was only able to use his powers when the humming sound, whatever it was caused by, could be heard. Maybe, it was caused by emotion. The Incredible Hulk had to be angry to transform. Excluding the night in the tunnel, both times Andre could hear the humming was when he was angry or frustrated, even if only a little. Then again, Andre had only gotten angry as a result of the humming during the TV incident. On the other hand, Andre had gotten angry moments before and the humming followed afterwards. Contradicting evidence destroyed a hypothesis after all.

Focusing harder, Andre still couldn't hear the humming. However, he didn't notice a slight "pulling" sensation that he couldn't quite grasp or explain. Andre squinted his eyes as the sensation grew slightly stronger, followed closely by the high-pitched noise he was growing accustomed to hearing. Smirking, Andre once again "visualized" the energy building up behind the rock. Again, Andre sent the rock flying from his hand quickly out of sight.

Andre couldn't help but giggle again. This was absolutely amazing. Looking around, Andre's eyes fell onto a third rock near his feet. Deciding not to bend down, Andre simply focused his mind and vision on the ground. As before, Andre's ears picked up the subtle humming sound.

"Awesome," Andre muttered to himself.

**LEGENDARY**

Andre stayed out in the woods as long as he could before school. Honestly, he must have flung over a hundred random rocks and sticks around the forest. Feeling confident, Andre managed to levitate a rock above his hand. Still, he was only able to for a few seconds before it fell back into his hand. It was much more difficult to focus his mind and lift the rock than it was to simply send it flying. After all, Andre did understand basic physics. Making the rock move required applying force in one general direction. On the other hand, lifting a rock into the air required him holding it with his mind. He had to cup it from underneath and apply force equally. It required much more skill and concentration. It only took a second for a rock to wobble in the air and fall if he lost focus.

After a few minutes, Andre had a headache from lifting object directly into the air. Andre wasn't surprised considering levitating objects required a greater deal of mental exertion. Sitting on the fallen log, Andre went back to scooping up small rocks from the ground and sending them ricocheting across the forest. He was getting better, or at least getting used to his power. The humming noise was hardly noticeable anymore, and Andre only had to focus on any object for a brief second before he could make it move compared to the few seconds it took the first handful of times.

One rock led to two. Before long, Andre was picking up a small handful of rocks. He couldn't get them to go as far, and they all skewed off in slightly different directions like buckshot from a shotgun, but it was still improvement. Standing back up, Andre searched the ground. It only took a minute for Andre to find the bigger rock he had thrown aside. He focused on the rock, attempting to get it to move to no avail. This rock was ten times the size of the others. Andre felt the same "pulling" sensation, except stronger, as he continued staring at the rock. Quickly, the sensation went away, like the snapping of a rubber band, as severe pain shot through Andre's head.

"Ahhh!" Andre screamed as he doubled over at the waist. Holding the sides of his head, Andre let out a sigh as he saw the blood from his nose trickle and fall to the ground.

"Too much," Andre grunted, staying bent over so the blood didn't get on his clothes.

**LEGENDARY**

Andre was in an incredibly good mood. He had telekinesis. Even if he couldn't lift a small boulder, Andre could lift softball sized rocks. That was something no one else in the world was capable of doing. Besides, the assumption in the back of his mind that he would be able to lift school buses and move mountains was due to seeing too many superhero movies the last few years. He was optimistic. He could get better over time, he already had. Throwing the first rock required intense concentration. The last few he threw that morning required only moderate effort. He could get stronger over time. Even if he didn't, he had freaking telekinesis.

Andre cleared his head from thoughts as he approached his friend. "Little Red!" Andre boomed.

"Ahhh!", Cat exclaimed, turning from her locker and dropping her books. Cat's eyes quickly darted to the ground then up at Andre. Once her brain registered Andre was in front of her, a smile popped onto her face. "Andre!"

"Cat!" Andre said in an equally chipper tone.

"Oh my gosh," Cat started as she opened up her arms to give Andre a hug. Andre easily lifted Cat up off the ground, and his strong grip made it slightly difficult to continue talking. "How...do you...feel...Andre?"

"Great!" Andre replied as he lowered his friend to the ground and helped her pick up her dropped books.

"Thanks!" Cat replied offering a huge smile once all her books were back in her hands.

"No problem C-"

"Andre," Robbie squealed, sounding more like Cat than himself as he made his way towards his best friend.

Cat and Andre's heads both snapped to look towards the sound. They quickly noticed that Robbie was approaching and Beck and Jade were a few paces behind. Andre didn't have time to reply, but opened his arms in time to reciprocate the hug from Robbie.

"Dude, how are you feeling?" Robbie asked at the end of the hug. He waited patiently as Andre slapped hands with Beck and said hello. Jade wasn't as affectionate as any of the boys, but even she managed a genuine smile and reply to Andre's greeting. Once that was done, Andre turned to look at Robbie.

"I feel...really, really good man." Andre replied. "The headache went away...and my ankle must have just been rolled and not sprained...it hasn't hurt since..."

Andre trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Tori approaching from behind Beck and Jade. Cat was the first to notice besides Andre as she yelled, "Tori!" towards the brunette.

Tori threw both hands around Andre's neck, breathing a small sigh of relief as she held onto him. Without thinking, Andre wrapped both hands around Tori's lower back as they tightly hugged one another. After a few seconds, Tori removed her head that was resting against Andre's upper chest and neck.

"I'm sorry I left," Tori said, with her hands still around Andre's neck and only a few inches separating their faces. She kept her voice quiet, not wanting her friends and especially not Jade to hear her words. "I figured you needed your rest."

"It's...it's cool. Thanks for coming over T." Andre swallowed back hard after his statement, doing his best to act calm and not flustered.

Neither Tori nor Andre noticed as Jade nudged Beck and let out a cough. Beck shot his girlfriend a gentle look, pleading with his eyes for her to let it go. Andre was back in back in school and seemingly health. Beck simply wanted to enjoy the moment. Jade was amazing at ruining heartfelt moments by embarrassing people. Jade rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her hip, but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked, finally removing her hands from Andre's neck and taking a small step backwards out of his personal space.

"Good...real good...my head-"

"If I get to class before any of you...you are officially late."

The entire group of friends turned their heads towards the voice. Their eyes fell on Mr. Sikowitz, who was walking towards class.

"Ohhh, by the way," Mr. Sikowitz said as he turned back to look at his students. "Andre...I am glad you are not dead and feeling well."

**LEGENDARY**

The man looked out of place to say the least. He appeared to be in his mid-20's, average height, and with a moderate amount of muscle tone. His muscle tone could even be seen through the full suit and tie he was wearing. He looked like a successful and important businessman. The only odd thing was him and his associate weren't walking down the street of New York City or in a office boardroom. They were in the middle of the forest.

"Are you sure this thing will work?" The young man asked, looking at the piece of technology his middle-aged accomplice held in his hands. "What if it's buried too deep?"

"Yeah rookie," The older man hissed. Being at least a full foot taller, the middle-aged man stared down to meet eyes with his associate. "It could be a mile underground...it doesn't matter."

"Okay Lucas, sorry..." The young man mumbled, not wanting to further anger the older man.

Heading the same direction Andre walked the night of the party, both men focused on the beeping sounds the piece of technology started to make.

"This way," Lucas said in a raspy voice. "We're close."


End file.
